The Chronicles of Blyrric: Blyrric's Beginning
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: When the Teen Titans rescue a wolf pup on their doorstep, he's more than meets the eye. Now Blyrric has a month to prove himself worhty of becoming a Titan. Can he do it? A little bit of Robin x Starfire fluff. Read and Review people! [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Whimpering Bundle

Waves tossed endlessly outside Titans Tower. A small bunlde crashed at the doorstep. Faint whimpering could be heard, but nothing else.

Robin woke to a sunny morning with a high tide. He decided to go downstairs, see if the others were awake. As he was by the door, he thought he heard whimpering. "_I must be hullcinating,_" he thought. "_I knew I shouldn't have eaten Beast Boy's tofu last night._"

Robin looked in the living room. Starfire was the only one there. He wasn't sure why, but his heart always seemed to beat a little faster when he was alone with her. "Morning, Starfire," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Robin."

Robin looked at her. "You didn't hear whimpering by the door, did you?"

"I belive I did, but I do not know what the cause of it could be. Silkie always sleeps inside, and our home is surrounded by water."

Beast Boy walked down. "Hate to intrude on a conversation like this," he said, "but I think I saw a bundle of something on the doorstep. Hey!" he exclaimed, "when'd we get a doorstep?"

"God knows," Erin replied. Erin was a new member of the Titans. Her power was the ablity to change into a white wolf with wings, and she could retract or extend these wings as she pleased. She was also the youngest Titan; she was only 12.

"Oo-kay," said Robin, "when did you two get up?"

"Since just now," Erin and Beast Boy replied.

Raven and Cyborg walked down. "Morning, guys!" Erin greeted. Erin was the most optimistic of all the Titans.

"What's so good about it?" Raven said.

"Well," began Erin, "the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the future looks bright!" She smiled.

"Hey," said Cyborg, "Anyone by any chance hear whimpering outside the door?"

Every Titan said yes.

"I don't know about you guys," said Beast Boy, "but I think the whimpering is coming from an alien, sent from a hositle planet to rip out our guts and bring them back as food."

Erin said, "Beast Boy, I would belive you, if that idea wasn't teetering on the fine line between the idiotic and the imbecellic!" Erin did have her moments where she could be sarcastic, as did everyone. "I'm gonna get breakfast started," she said. Erin turned her back on Beast Boy. "Neophyte," she muttered under her breath.

As she turned away, Beast Boy said, "Man, I can't understand a word she says when she gets like that! That is so annoying!"

Raven turned to the kitchen. "Hey, Erin," she called.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I think Beast Boy's the one teetering on the fine line between the idiotic and the imbecellic!"

"Nah, Beast Boy broke that line!" At this, everyone started cracking up. "But seriously now," said Erin, "we've got to find out what's causing that whimpering. I'll look." She handed breakfast out. Then, Erin turned and went to the door. She opened it carefully, making sure she didn't hit whatever was causing it.

In front of the door was a small bundle of moss, and inside, there was something black and furry. And alive. Whatever was in it was alive. Gently, Erin picked of the small bundle and carried in in the tower. There, she unwraveled the bundle. She was shocked! "Guys," she said tensely, "I think you'd better come see this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Discovery, or The Naming of Blyrric

"What _is _it?" asked Robin.

"It is so small," said Starfire.

"Little guy's kinda cute," said Cyborg. He hated to admit stuff like that, so everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"I think it's a puppy," said Beast Boy.

"This isn't a dog's puppy," said Erin. "This…is a-a…a wolf pup."

"No way," breathed Robin.

"How could something so small and so young survive those waves?" asked Cyborg. That was now the question; how could it have survived? The pup was barely a newborn!

"Maybe someone put it there," darkly said Raven. "Maybe, it isn't a pup at all."

"My bio scanners already answered that question," informed Cyborg.

"And?" asked Erin.

"It really is a real wolf pup. But there's something weird about him."

"It's a he?" asked Robin.

"Yep. And it's about a month old. He's just napping." At that, the little black pup, previously on his back, twisted to his left, revealing small stubs on his back.

"Loose hair tufts?" asked Raven. Erin tried to smooth them down. Then she got a pale expression.

"What is it, Erin?" asked Robin, after she was silent for about five minutes.

"Those…those aren't fur tufts on his back," she said. "Those…those are wings."

"Impossible!" said Starfire. "You were the only one."

"I'm the only morph. This is a true winged wolf, that's rarer than Bigfoot, Loch Ness monster, Beast Boy cleaning his room spotless-"

"Hey!" said Beast Boy.

"So," said Cyborg, "what do we do with him?"

"We keep him," said Erin. "Winged wolves are magical. And black ones are the most powerful. Do you realize what danger the city- no, the world- would be in if that type of magic got into the wrong hands!"

"I know," said Raven. "Winged wolves used to live on Azarath. But their magic was too strong; we couldn't keep peace with them. So we sent them to Earth."

"Since we're keeping him," said Robin, "Like all of us, he deserves a name."

"Shlorvak!" said Starfire. Everyone stared at her. "It means 'dream' in Tamaranian."

"Ohhh," came from the Titans.

"How about Cinder?" said Beast Boy.

Erin gave him a knowing smirk. "I know you want to name him in remeberance of Terra, but FYI, cinder is burned wood."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Never mind."

"We could call him Techno," said Cyborg.

Everyone gave him a sharp, "**NO!**"

"How about Shadow?" said Robin.

"Too dark. We're the good guys, remember?" said Erin.

Raven seemed deep in thought. Then it hit her. "Blyrric," she said.

"What?" said BB.

"Blyrric. It's like chiaroscuro in Azarath."

"I like that name," said Erin.

"'Blyrric,'" said Robin. "Kinda catchy."

"The name Blyrric is wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Cool," said Cyborg.

"So then it's settled," said Erin. "From this moment forward, this black winged wolf will be known as Blyrric!"

Robin pet Blyrric's side. "Welcome to the team, Blyrric," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: To Prove His Worth

With each passing day, Blyrric grew. His wings delveloped rapidly. In less than a month, young Blyrric was ready to fly. But before he could fly, he had to learn. So Blyrric, who had grown the ablity to speak, sought help from Beast Boy and Erin.

It went like this: Blyrric walked up to Beast Boy in his best hunter's crouch. Closer and closer he came, each pawtep silent. Then, when Beast Boy was in pouncing range, Blyrric leapt at him, knocking Beast Boy to the ground supine. He screamed once Blyrric made contact.

Blyrric laughed. "Scared ya, didn't I," he said.

"No!" said Beast Boy. "You startled me."

"Good!" said Blyrric. "That means I'm gonna be a hunter someday, right?" He stared at Beast Boy with pleading eyes. Oh, how he wanted Beast Boy to say yes!

"Uh," started Beast Boy," I-I…I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask."

"Oh well," said Blyrric. "Time will tell. So anyway," he said, getting off Beast Boy, "Do you think you could do me a _big_ favor?"

"Sure, Blyrric. What?"

Blyrric's eyes glowed. "Teach me to fly, Beast Boy!"

**_That_** startled Beast Boy more than when Blyrric pounced on him. Blyrric was only five months old! Surely too young to fly, right?

"Um," he stammered, "do you think you're ready?

"Of course I'm ready, you stupid hairball! I've got all the feathers I need, I've been working on my wing muscles, and," he paused for dramatic effect, "I belive I can get off the ground. I belive I can touch the sky. Please, Beast Boy, besides you guys, learning to fly means _everything_ to me!"

"I'll teach you, Blyrric." But this didn't come from Beast Boy's mouth. This came from Erin's.

Blyrric's eyes glowed so bright, they seemed to warm whoever gazed into them. "Do you really mean it?"

Erin, now a wolf with wings, pulled Blyrric closer to her. "Of course, Blyrric. Why, when I gained my wings, I had to teach myself how to fly! Trust me, it'll be easier to have a mentor."

Blyrric thrust his head against Erin's side. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Meanwhile, in the common room…

"He can't stay with us, Starfire," said Robin. "He can take care of himself now. He doesn't need us anymore."

"I agree with you on those reasons, Robin," said Starfire, "but we may need him in the future. And he does need us. I belive it was you, Robin, who welcomed him to the team."

"He was a month old! He needed somebody then! And Erin said he might not even have magic powers!"

"Robin," she said trying to calm him down, "Blyrric has come to know us as his family. He feels this is where he was born; this is his home as much it is yours or mine. Besides, look at how strong he has become. And he ready to fly!"

Blyrric was walking by, but stopped when he heard Robin's voice. "All right," said Robin. "He can stay. But he won't be a member of the team if he can't prove himself in one month! Is that fair?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Starfire, "yes, it does seem fair." This scared Blyrric. The person he had come to think of like a father was threatening to turn him out if he couldn't prove himself! But it was true. But how was a puppy to prove his worth to greatest people he had come to know? "_I must fly_," he thought, "_I will fly, if only to prove my worth_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Put to the Test

Each day, after his lessons, Blyrric would try to fly for an hour longer after his lesson. After a week, he was going to be put to the ultimate test: to fly to the buoy and back. The buoy was a short distance away from Titans Tower, but enough to put him to the limits. Blyrric woke up bright and happy, yet a litlle nervous from the thought of The Test.

"You'll do fine," said Erin.

"You can make it," said Robin.

"As long as your heart is in the right place," encouraged Starfire, "you will fly!"

"Have fun, Blyrric," said Beast Boy.

"Good luck, little man," said Cyborg.

Raven just nodded, but sent him a telepathic message; _Do you want me to help you?_

_No, Raven, _he replied, _this is my flight. I can do it on my own._

He turned to Erin. "I'm ready," he said.

"Just remember," said Erin, "this isn't a race against the clock. If you flap too fast, you'll plummet." She gave Blyrric a warm look. "Get on the platform," she instructed. Blyrric did so. "Ready? Begin!"

Blyrric flapped his sleek black wings. Two strokes, and he was in the air. Then, Blyrric channeled the air under his wings so he would fly forward.He was starting to get tired at the halfway point. He almost thought about giving up. _No,_ he scolded himself, _a real Titan wouldn't give up halfway, and neither will I!_ He gave himself an in-flight power stroke, which pushed him forward. Back on the roof, he could hear the Titans cheering him on. This filled him with joy, which caused him to fly higher.

Before he knew it, he saw the buoy. Now was when he needed to carve a sharp windward turn, meaning have all the wind be on his oppisite side than now. This sunded like a difficult manuver, but was the first he ever learned. He carved it with ease, and made it back to the halfway point with no problem. Then the winds shifted on him. _Oh, great!_ he thought. _Headwinds!_ He flapped more powerfully and fiercely beyond the Titans wildest dreams. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted them to be proud. And that was what kept him going.

The Titans started to worry when it seemed like their black friend was having trouble. Erin, Starfire, and Best Boy wanted to help him, but Raven stopped them, saying, "If we stop him now, he'll lose his dignity. He'll think that we think of him as some little puppy dog that needs to be rescued. No, let him finish it. He can do it."

Hearing Raven's praise, Blyrric flew harder than he ever imagined. He landed on the roof with a thud. He screamed, "I did it! I really did it!" He would have flown, but then he realized that every inch of him was aching. He flew with his whole self. And then he collapsed into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Worth It in the End

He woke up to find everyone surrounding him in the common room. "Wha-what's everybody doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"We wanted to tell you how proud we are of you, friend Blyrric!" said Starfire.

"Yeah," said Erin. "Those winds would have been hard for even me to fly. But you made it Blyrric. On your first real flight, you made it!"

"How ya feelin' little buddy?" asked Cyborg?

"Like I just went through a car wash with no car! Every muscle in my body hurts." He sighed. "But in the end, it was all worth it."

Robin got up. "Blyrric, I have something to tell you." He cleared his throat. "Blyrric, you put yourself beyond your limits. When the going got tough, you kept going anyway. And you're the best friend we all could ask for. So I ask you one question: How'd you like to be a Teen Titan?"

Blyrric was overjoyed. His doubts and worries washed away at those words. "I'd love to, Robin! More than anything else!"

Robin smiled. "Then you're going to need this." He held out a grren leather collar, just his size. Where the dog tag should be, there was a Teen Titans communicator. Robin put it around Blyrric's neck. Blyrric held the communicator in his paw. He couldn't belive it! He was a real Teen Titan! Those happy thoughts lasted through him the entire day.

Then, Blyrric thought about all these past events; his asking Beast Boy to teach him to fly, Erin accepting to be his teacher, Raven's offer of help, his rejection of that help, Raven telling the others off, flying back, landing, and becoming a real Teen Titan! _Cuold anything else matter?_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
